A Series of Most Fortunate Events
by jilly74
Summary: A series of one shots in which Castle and Beckett find themselves in very enjoyable situations. Rated M for a reason. Language and sexytimes!


Author's Note: This series of stories was inspired by a text message conversation with wonderful friend of mine, KentuckyBelle. It's funny where and when inspiration strikes!

DISCLAIMER: I owe the brilliance and creation of these amazing characters to Andrew Marlowe. I own nothing but the phone I am typing on and the three Derrick Storm e-books that are on my Kindle app. Please don't sue.

Richard Castle stood at the elevator on the basement floor of the New York Department of Public Health. He was sure he'd read her text right, yet the windows in the OCME office were dark. They hadn't seen each other since he'd left her apartment earlier that morning. A lengthy list of morning show appearances had kept him busy, and then lunch with his publicist had turned into a pitch from another director for the rights to the latest Derrick Storm series. He was thankful to get her text - he lived for his job, but he loved hers. Sure she and the guys had pulled another case, he rushed downtown to meet her and discuss the deceased with Dr. Parish.

"Kate?" he called out into the empty corridor. No answer.

Turning back to the elevator, he was shocked when the utility closet door flew open and he was pulled inside. Disoriented by the sudden darkness, he stilled himself for a fight until he caught the scent - her scent - behind him as her lips grazed over his neck.

"Remember what you told me a few weeks back? When we were lying out on the patio of your loft?" Her voice was a purr, sending chills down his spine, and his bloodflow lower.

"You mean after I fulfilled your fantasy of fucking you on my balcony during a rainstorm?"

He could feel her lips curling into a smile on his neck as her hands snaked around to find the top button on his shirt. "Yeah, that one."

He wrapped his hands around his back and palmed her ass. Kate hissed her approval into his ear, then whispered. "Your turn."

Her hands continued popping buttons on his shirt as he turned to face her, his hands reaching for the button on her slacks.

"Not gonna find one," she taunted as she finished the last button of his shirt, pushing it down his arms before guiding his hands to her mid-thigh, just under the hem of her skirt.

"No," he gasped, his hand being guided further upwards until he met with the wet warmth of her center.

"Yes sir, just like you dreamed it."

"Better." His hands left only long enough to push the skirt up around her waist, and then he was back on her, his fingers curling up into her as his thumb added just enough pressure to elicit that gasping moan he loved to hear.

She pushed against him, her hands working as quickly as she could to unfasten his fly. He left her only long enough to help her move the offending garments out of their way.

"C'mere," he growled, pulling her up into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist as her back made contact with the cool cinder block wall. His mouth met hers, his tongue insistent as it invaded her mouth. She moaned into him as he entered her, filling her completely.

"So damned sexy," he said as he pinned her to the wall with his body, his thrusts slow and deliberate as his hands worked to loose the buttons on her blouse. "I'm gonna make you..."

The familiar ding of the elevator took them both by surprise. They both stilled, hearing the familiar voices just outside the door.

"...baby, if she'd told me, don't you think I would have already told you?"

Lanie Parish's voice echoed down the corridor. "Whomever he is, though, he's making her extremely happy."

Castle smirked as he leaned into whisper into Kate's ear. "Does this make you happy?" He pulled almost out of her, quickly thrusting back in while licking up her neck.

Kate moaned, grinding her hips into him. "Yeah, among other things." She bit her bottom lip as she stared into his eyes before kissing him deeply.

Outside in the hallway, the voices continued. "...just like to know who he is. Tell him who he's messing with if he hurts her."

Kate couldn't help but smile at the sentiment from her co-worker. "Uh oh," she whispered into Castles ear before nibbling on the lobe. "You're in for it now. Espo's gonna kill you."

"Why is that?"

Kate undulated her hips against him, her legs tightening around his waist to pull him deeper into her. "You're fucking his big sister. He might not take to that so..."

He covered her mouth with his, quieting her as the in and out quickened and his hand snaked between the two of them, once again finding her sweetest spot.

Kate gasped for breath as orgasm swept over her, her hands clawing against his back. He slowed for a moment, kissing her forehead as he cradled her face in his hands.

She lowered her head to his shoulder, biting softly as she started to move against him again. "Come for me,"she purred, her warm breath ghosting over his skin. "I want to feel you..."

They both froze as they heard the voices right in front of the door. "Could it be in this closet?"

Javier Esposito was right outside the door, about to open it to expose both of them...literally and figuratively. Castle's eyes widened as he heard the doorknob rattle.

"FOUND IT!"

They both sighed as his voice trailed off. "Too close," she breathed as his hand came to her cheek, moving a sweat-soaked tendril from her face. They stood still as they heard the laughter outside the door, followed by the hum, then the opening of the elevator doors.

Assured that they were alone again, Kate leaned in and kissed him. "Shall we continue?"

The devilish grin spread across his face as he pulled her legs from waist and lowered her to standing.

"But you didn't..."

His movements were swift as he turned her around, pressing her torso into the wall. "Don't worry, I am."

Spreading her legs, he entered her from behind, his movements choppy and rough. Kate pushed back into him, forcing him deeper inside her as she braced herself against the wall.

"Fuck," he groaned as she looked back at him over her shoulder: hair tousled, eyes heady, mouth open. "You are breathtaking."

She bit down on her lip as he brought her to release once again before losing himself into her. Tired, sweaty, but fully sated, he helped her back to standing, assisting her with straightening her clothes before redressing himself.

As he opened the door and they stepped out into the bright hallway, he took her hand. "Thanks," he whispered. "That was amazing."

Walking ahead, she looked over her shoulder as she pressed the elevator button. "You take the stairs and we'll meet over at the precinct, ok?"

She blew him a kiss as he disappeared behind the door. As she stepped into the elevator door, Kate Beckett sighed.

She'd once insisted that Richard Castle killed her patience, and she was right. She just never thought that it would be the kind of thing that would leave her wanting more of him.

All the time.


End file.
